Pelangi itu Kita
by invisiblue
Summary: -CANON-/"Pelangi itu berwarna-warni, indah, dan mengagumkan. Itulah kita; Kiseki no Sedai!" Satu lagi obrolan nggak penting yang diawali dari celetukan iseng Kise Ryouta.


**Kuroko no Basuke** belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

.

_[–"__Pelangi itu berwarna-warni__,__ indah__,__ dan __m__engagu__m__kan__.__ Itulah kita; _Kiseki no Sedai_!__"__ Satu lagi obrolan nggak penting yang diawali dari __c__eletukan iseng Kise Ryouta__.]_

.

.

.

**PELANGI ITU KITA**

**© Killen**

.

.

.

"Fuuh. Damai sekali hari ini tanpa mendengar celotehan Satsuki."

Aomine Daiki menyeringai senang. Entah kapan terakhir kali dia bisa melewati satu hari penuh tanpa suara feminim yang melengking tinggi seperti, "Dai-_c__han_, ayo berangkat! Nanti telat!" atau, "Dai-_c__han_, ayo latihan!" atau, "Dai-_c__han_, sudah kubilang jangan tidur di atap dan membolos pelajaran!" atau–atau apapun lah. Meskipun Momoi tetap bisa menerornya dengan melalui _e-mail_ atau telepon, dia sudah menonaktifkan ponselnya, setidaknya hingga besok pagi. Ha, ide yang brilian, bukan? Tolong jangan anggap sepele ide barusan, mengingat dia tidak pernah mau repot menggunakan otaknya selain untuk memikirkan basket, Horikita Mai-_c__han_, dan dada be–

"_Ne_, Aomine-_cc__hi_! Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu! Momoi-_cc__hi_ 'kan sedang sakit!"

_Mood_ Aomine langsung anjlok drastis–alias _bad mood_ lagi. Dia nyaris lupa satu lagi sumber kebisingan lain yang sekarang berjalan disampingnya, menatapnya dengan alis berkerut dan bibir mengerucut.

Dia mengerang. "Berisik, Kise! Kenapa kau tidak ikut-ikutan sakit saja sana seperti Satsuki? Huh!"

"Kau mendoakanku sakit? _Hidoi_, Aomine-_cc__hi_!" Kise segera berhambur memeluk Kuroko sambil menangis. "Kuroko-_cc__hi_, Aomine-_cc__hi_ jahat padaku! Katakan sesuatu!"

"Tolong lepaskan aku, Kise-_kun_."

"Bukan ituuuu~"

"Aku jadi tidak bisa bernapas." Kise pun–mau tak mau–melepaskan pemuda berambut biru langit itu. Dia tidak mau membunuh Kuroko, tentu saja, dan tidak mau dibunuh oleh seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ jika dia benar-benar membunuh Kuroko.

"Oh, lihat! Ada pelangi!"

Kali ini, Kise tiba-tiba menunjuk kearah langit dengan noraknya. Kedua iris madunya berbinar ceria. Anggota yang lain segera berjalan lebih cepat dan bersikap seolah tak mengenal orang ini, saat tiba-tiba dia berkata, "Indah sekali, _ne_? Bukankah pelangi itu seperti kita?" Untuk sekali ini, dia berhasil memancing sedikit perhatian teman-temannya. Dan dia pun melanjutkan, "Pelangi itu berwarna-warni, indah, dan mengagumkan! Itulah kita; _Kiseki no Sedai_!"

Akashi tersenyum–sebenarnya menyeringai–dan menatap Kise. "Itu perumpamaan yang menarik, Ryouta."

"Tapi, tunggu dulu," Aomine menginterupsi. Dia memicingkan mata kearah pelangi yang tadi ditunjuk Kise, lalu membelalak. "Kenapa warna birunya ada dibawah? Kenapa aku ada dibawah merah, kuning, dan hijau?" dia memprotes tidak terima.

"Tentu saja itu karena kau lebih rendah dari kami-_nanodayo_," jawab Midorima ringan.

"Nonsens! Aku adalah _a__c__e_ di Teikou! Seharusnya aku ada di urutan paling atas!" Aomine menyembur kesal tanpa berpikir dua kali. Orang bilang, 'mulutmu harimaumu'. Setelah ini, dia akan mengerti secara eksperimental apa makna dibalik pepatah itu.

"_Paling atas_?"

Suara yang sarat akan hawa membunuh ini langsung membawa keheningan.

Tatapan menusuk dari Akashi terkunci pada wajah Aomine yang memucat dengan cepat. Gunting merah kesayangannya sudah ada di kedua tangan, entah sejak kapan.

_Oh-holy_.

"Kau bermaskud mengatakan bahwa kau seharusnya ada di urutan paling atas, bahkan **diatas** merahku, Daiki?" tanya Akashi sekali lagi. Dengan langkah perlahan namun pasti, seperti pemburu yang tak ingin mangsanya melarikan diri, dia mendekati Aomine.

"Erh, iya–maksudku, tidak–"

Anggota yang lain segera meninggalkan Aomine dan Akashi di belakang, dan pura-pura tidak mendengar teriakan Aomine beberapa detik setelahnya.

Sementara Kuroko, yang tidak ambil suara sedikit pun sejak topik tentang 'Pelangi adalah _Kiseki no Sedai_' ini dimulai, hanya mengamati teman-temannya. Dia lalu mendongak, menatap pelangi yang bergumul diantara awan-awan, dan berkata, "Warnaku tidak ada."

Semua suara di sekitarnya lenyap dan lima kepala berbeda warna menoleh kearahnya.

Kuroko menyesap _vanilla milkshake_-nya sedikit, lalu menambahkan, "Hitam tidak ada di pelangi."

"Huh? Hitam? Memangnya siapa yang berwarna hitam disini?" Aomine bertanya dengan IQ pentium satu miliknya. Dengan bingung dia menatapi satu per satu rekannya. Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah serudukan kepala mendarat di dadanya.

Ternyata itu Kise. "Aomine-_cc__hi_, kau bodoh! Sudah jelas warna hitam itu Kuroko-_cchi_!"

"Sialan! Sakit, tahu! Eh… Tetsu itu hitam? _Sou ka_?" Aomine mengerjap sambil mengelus dadanya yang nyeri. "Hei! Siapa yang barusan kaupanggil bodoh, hah!?"

"Mine-_c__hin_ memang bodoh." Murasakibara menimpali.

"Idiot." Midorima ikut-ikutan. Disampingnya, Akashi juga menggumamkan hal yang serupa.

"Aku 'kan memang tidak tahu!" jerit Aomine frustasi. "Gah, itu tidak penting! Karena sudah jelas, Tetsu adalah bayangan dari pelangi!"

"Pelangi tidak punya bayangan, Idiot," Midorima menyahut sarkastis. Tatapannya percampuran dari kasihan setengah prihatin seperempat heran dan seperdelapan takjub akan kepolosan garis miring kebodohan Aomine.

"Siapa peduli! Sudah, jangan muram, Tetsu! Sebenarnya kau ini bukan hitam, tapi biru sepertiku!" hibur Aomine, menepuk punggung Kuroko sedikit terlalu keras hingga membuat pemain bayangan itu tersedak minumannya.

"Eeeh? Kenapa harus biru sepertimu, Aomine-_cc__hi_?" Kise unjuk rasa.

"Tentu saja. Warna rambutnya biru sepertiku. Lihat!"

Dengan bangga, tangan Aomine mengacak helai-helai biru langit milik Kuroko, mengundang protes dari yang bersangkutan.

Midorima sedikit mengernyit saat dia berkata, "Huh? Tapi, kalau Kuroko menjadi biru sepertimu, seharusnya namanya adalah Aoko, bukan?"

Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah sesaat, lalu bergumam, "Ao-_c__hin_."

"Aoko-_cc__hi_?" Kise memiringkan kepala, mencoba merasakan sensasi saat mengucapkan nama itu dari bibirnya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut. "Terdengar seperti nama perempuan."

Mendengar ini, Kuroko serta-merta menatap Aomine. Meski wajahnya tetap _stoi__c_, orang-orang yang cukup lama mengenalnya akan tahu bahwa ada sedikit guratan kekesalan yang tersirat di kedua keping _azure_-nya.

"Aku bukan perempuan, Aomine-_kun_." Dia memprotes. Kelihatannya selain tinggi badan, topik ini adalah hal yang cukup sensitif baginya. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, dan itu adalah pemandangan langka yang mungkin hanya akan dilihat sekali seumur hidup oleh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_.

I-imutnya–

Aomine langsung menampar wajahnya saat pikiran barusan melintas di otaknya. Sementara Kise sudah bersiap melompat untuk memeluk Kuroko, tapi langsung berhenti di tempat karena sang kapten sudah mencuri _start _duluan.

"Tentu saja bukan, Tetsuya." Akashi menepuk-nepuk bahu Kuroko seolah ingin menghiburnya, lalu mengerling kearah Aomine dengan tatapan ala predator. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu, Daiki?"

Glek.

"Tapi–" Aomine ingin memprotes balik. Bukankah yang mengusulkan nama Aoko adalah Midorima, dan yang mengatakan nama itu mirip perempuan adalah Kise? Tapi kenapa–kenapa oh Tuhan malah dia yang harus dipelototi Akashi?

Lagi-lagi anggota yang lain meninggalkan Aomine dan Akashi di belakang, dan terus pura-pura tidak mendengar teriakan dari pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"Seperti yang _Oha-Asa_ bilang, hari ini bukan hari yang baik untuk Virgo," kata Midorima pada Aomine yang–syukurlah–berhasil kembali bergabung dengan tubuh yang utuh. "Kau seharusnya membawa benda keberuntunganu hari ini, Aomine; boneka kelinci berdasi berwarna merah muda."

"Diam! Memangnya siapa yang mau membawa benda menjijikkan seperti itu?"

"Mine-_chin_, mau permen?"

"TIDAK!"

Sementara anggota yang lain masih sibuk memperdebatkan tentang pelangi dan berbagai hal lain di depan sana, Akashi memperlambat langkahnya hingga dia bisa berjalan sejajar di samping Kuroko.

"Biru langit," Akashi tiba-tiba berkata. Kuroko mengerjap, menoleh kearah kaptennya dengan sedikit bingung. "Kau bukan pelangi, Tetsuya, tapi langit itu sendiri."

"Langit?" Kuroko menengadah. Diatasnya, mega dengan berbagai warna yang bergradasi terlihat; di sebelah Barat, berkat matahari yang hendak terbenam, langit disapu dengan warna oranye kemerahan. Namun, di sebelah Timur, langit biru yang cerah dengan beberapa arakan awan putih membentang bagai lukisan raksasa. Dia membisu sesaat. "Bukankah itu terlalu luas, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Memang," Akashi tersenyum. "Kau memang sangat luas, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menyesap _vanilla milkshake_-nya lagi. Dan dia tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

... end.

.

_Well_, ini _fi__c_ pertama saya di fandom Kurobasu. Nggak jelas, fuu. Nggak yakin ini IC, pula. Dan pihak ter-_bully_ kali ini adalah Aomine, karena mem-_bully_ Kise sudah mainstream. /bukan

Inilah susunan warna pelanginya. Karena saya nggak sepintar Midorima atau Akashi, saya hanya tahu mejikuhibiniu, hahaha orz.

(**Aka**)shi = merah, (**Ki**)se = kuning, (**M****idori**)ma = hijau, (**Ao**)mine = biru, (**M****urasaki**)bara = ungu, (**Kuro**)ko = hitam.

Saya juga heran kenapa namanya Kuroko padahal rambutnya biru dan bukannya hitam, haha. /kena Ignite Pass Kai


End file.
